Alkanes having between 3 and 10 carbons (“C3 to C10 alkanes”), including alkanes such as propane, butane and pentane, are typically found in natural gas and petroleum reservoirs and are often produced as byproducts in refineries and petrochemical plants. Because C3 to C10 alkanes may be difficult to transport in methane pipelines, the C3 to C10 alkanes may be separated from methane at a gas processing facility so as to render the natural gas suitable for gas pipeline transportation. Operators may desire to recover the C3 to C10 alkanes.